


Unexpected Proposition

by Lyl



Series: Immortal!Kate [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Gen, Immortality, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions are always the most important. (ie. How Kate and Methos met.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Proposition

She crept silently down the castle hall, candles flickering in her wake. No one was aware of her movements in the darkness, the inhabitants and guests all safely asleep, oblivious to her mid-night adventures. She kept to the shadows and found her heart hammering as each step she took brought her closer to safety. The weight of the jewelled necklace was heavy in her pocket as she travelled down the darkened hallway, making every effort to quell any stray sound.

An arm snapped out, grabbing her as she passed a shadowed doorway. A hand covered her mouth, muffling her cry as she was pulled into the room. The sliding of wood and metal told her the door was barred behind her, trapping her in this room with a stranger.

“Late night walk?” whispered an unknown voice in her ear before releasing her. Once freed of his grasp she didn't waste any time in getting as far from her attacker as possible.

His voice may have been unknown, but not his face. It was the nobleman who had arrived at the castle several days prior. Dark, silent and solemn; there was something about him that encouraged her to keep him at a distance.

“Sir, I-I apologize for disturbing your slumber-” she began, trying in vain to sound young and naive like all the other serving girls in the castle.

“You certainly are a capable little thief, aren't you?” he asked in a dry voice, watching her closely. The dark eyes looked her over, as if testing her worthiness for something. She idly wondered if she wanted to pass his test or not.

“Don't bother,” he told her as she opened her mouth to protest. “I've been watching you for the past few days. You're very good.”

She watched him carefully, calculating escape routes and her chances of making it past him and into the hallway. Resignedly, she realized that she was trapped until he saw fit to release her. If by some miracle he didn’t turn her into the prince she would still have to leave the castle after this.

She couldn’t risk him exposing her midnight travels.

This one might have use of her for some scheme – they almost always did – but she would eventually be exposed as a thief or whore. Sadly, it was an experience she had had more than once in her life, and one she didn’t intend to repeat. Ever since Duke Karlisle’s country estate and the attempted stoning, she made sure to learn the signs of imminent discovery and be long gone before any accusations could be thrown.

“What would the kind Sir like for his silence?” she asked softly, softening her pose and tilting her head. The invitation was clear to anyone, and a quick glance told her that she hadn't surprised him. He looked as if he was considering something other than her proposal, and she prayed that he was willing to trade a night of entertainment for silence.

He stepped towards her, his footfalls quiet on the stone floor. Stopping in front of her, a smile curved his lips in amusement, and she had to wonder what she'd done or said to amuse him. She wasn't sure if this was a good turn of events or not.

“What's your name?” he asked her.

She blinked at him for a moment before giving him the name the other servants knew her by. It was by no means close to the truth, but she'd learned long ago that a name was as easily changed as a dress, providing the same amount of protection.

By his look, she knew he didn't believe it, so paused artfully for a moment before shyly giving him a different name she'd used some time ago.

“Sera.”

“If you say so,” he said with a smile, and she felt something new blossom in her chest. This man with the narrow face and strong nose confused her, something she wasn't use to feeling. Every person she met assumed she was less than she was, no matter the guise she wore. Yet this one – this man – could see through every layer to who she really was. She felt stripped bare, and didn't know how to handle it.

Determined to take control of events, she sidled up next to him, making sure to brush her breasts against his chest. Bringing her head in close, she breathed deeply and purposefully.

“What name would you like me to have?” she asked softly, leaning in closer, lips brushing his neck invitingly.

“How interesting,” he murmured, eyes darkening.

Taking that as positive encouragement, she pressed herself even closer. “I can be very interesting,” she said, running an hand lightly up his chest. She felt a twinge of hope that she could distract this man and make her escape before he had time to expose her.

A hand lightly traced up her back, coming to rest at the back of her head. He tilted her head back, leaning down to bring his mouth next to her ear

“Now what makes you think I'd bed a lowly thief who can't even be bothered to tell me her name?” he rasped harshly in her ear, his grip on her tightening.

She felt such a sudden rush of unexpected rage that she didn't stop to think about her actions as she dug her nails into his chest with the intention of drawing blood. Before she could inflict any damage, his hand grabbed hers in a crushing grip.

“Temper, temper, little one,” he chided, spinning her around by her hand until her back was pressed to his front. One arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind, holding her tightly in place, while the other held her hand out from their bodies, squeezing her clenched hand.

Her sudden loss of control sent a fresh wave of panic through her body. Never before had anyone seen through her mask so easily. She started to struggle against his hold, to no avail. He seemed perfectly content to hold her until she wore herself out, which was something she did not wish to do.

“I have a proposition for you,” he told her once she'd stilled. “Are you willing to listen?”

A short nod was her only response, not trusting herself to speak just yet. It had been years since she'd been in this kind of situation, caught unaware and unprepared by a noble. They were use to seeing her as a barely passable servant in whatever household she was in, never looking beyond their own prejudices.

“I'm in need of a travelling companion…,” he began, but she didn't let him finish.

“I won't be your whore,” she spat, renewing her struggles to free herself.

“Who said anything about that?” he replied, twisting her arm up behind her back. She was surprised by such strength in one so wiry “Are you going to listen or fight me, hell cat?”

Well, it was better than being called 'little one'.

“Say what you want and let me leave.”

“I have a long journey ahead of me, and I'd prefer not to travel alone. I'd also prefer not to travel with a lackey,” he told her. “You can take care of yourself, you have excellent skills at sleight of hand, and you are good at blending in. These past few days have shown me that you are a master at being underestimated and ignored.”

“What would I be required to do?” she asked, still not clear on what he was offering.

“I want a meek little serving girl who nobody ever notices or cares about. There are things I can't do and places I can't go, that you easily could.”

“Why should I accept this...offer?” she asked harshly. “What are the benefits to me?”

“Guaranteed food, lodging and clothes, plus protection.”

“I can take care of myself,” she said, tempted by the offer.

“I'm sure you can, hell cat.”

She remained silent and impassive, thinking over what he offered. It was a risk to be sure, but it was also an opportunity. She'd been roaming the various households for years, staying one step ahead of the guards and nobles she stole from. She bristled under any form of ownership, and she was tiring of playing the obedient serf. What this man offered her was a new life, where she would choose her path to a certain extent. If nothing else, it would offer her the chance to be away from the country estates she so loathed.

“I must consider this offer, kind sir,” she said as sweetly as she could, going limp in his arms. She knew it wasn't fooling him in the least, but the guise was needed for her peace of mind.

“Don't consider it too long, for I leave in the morning,” he said, releasing her. “If you decide accompany me, meet me at the lake outside the gates after morning meal. We'll leave from there.”

She didn't know what to say so simply nodded and sprang for the door, his quiet chuckle following her out.

The next morning found her walking briskly towards the lake after having snuck out the side entrance to the castle. She carried all her worldly possession in a small sack around her waist, including the spoils of her latest theft. She still wasn't sure if accepting this offer was a smart idea, but fate had forced her hand.

When she’d returned to the maids quarters after her encounter with the strange nobleman, she'd discovered from those girls returning from their own mid-night adventures, that a complete search of the castle was to commence in the morning. One of the prince's guests had discovered he was missing some item of importance.

She needed to leave before the guards searched her space and found the heap of jewels and metal she had taken during her current employment. His offer could not have come at a better time, though she still had doubts that he would actually be waiting at the lake.

Cresting a small hill a short time later, she was more than mildly surprised to find him waiting. She found him by the side of the lake standing next to a saddled horse, both drinking from the water.

He seemed to sense her approach before he could conceivably hear her footsteps, and turned to greet her.

“I'm pleased you decided to join me,” he said, and she was pleased to note that there was no trace of smugness in his demeanor.

“Hmph,” was all she could find to say.

“Ready to leave, hell cat?” he asked, turning towards his horse. She watched him mount smoothly, and resigned herself to walking. This auspicious beginning was already turning her stomach sour.

Seeing her hesitate, he held out a hand to her, and it took her a moment to realize he was offering to ride double.

“We should depart this place before Lord Martinham sends his men out past the gates,” he said conversationally. She looked at him suspiciously, but found only amusement in his face.

Grabbing his hand, she let herself be pulled up in front of him, sitting across his spread legs. Ten, even five, years ago, the position would have cause her to blush and fidget uncomfortably. Now, she was simply grateful that she would not be required to walk to their destination.

“What's your name?” she asked him, suddenly realizing that all this time she hadn't even thought to ask – and he hadn't thought to offer.

“Today, it's Richard,” he said, and she suddenly realized they had more in common than she'd originally believed. He wore names and identities like she did, only he was much better at it. His ability to see through her so easily was proof of that.

“What shall I call you?” he asked in return, aiming the horse away from the castle.

As she opened her mouth to speak, she realized that she didn't want to give him yet another fake name pulled from the mist. She wanted to be someone real around him, someone who mattered. Someone with a name.

“Do you even remember what your real name is?” he asked gently, tearing through her in an instant.

She wanted to remember, but she'd been given a different one at each orphanage or house she served in, each one as meaningless as the last. She honestly didn't know if she'd ever had a real name, and found herself telling Richard this. Instead of horror or sympathy, or even pity, he surprised her again.

“Well, we'll just have to think of one for your, hell cat,” he said, smiling.

A few moments later he asked, “How does 'Caitlin' sound?”

She rolled it around in her mind, mouthing the name silently as they rode. It was a new name, one she hadn't had before. She'd been a Katherine, but never a Caitlin. And it was based on who she was, not a role she was playing. Already she knew how part of his mind worked.

Hell Cat. Caitlin. Cat. Kate.

She liked it.

“I like it.”

And Caitlin was born.

END


End file.
